


The Very Best

by PunkHazard



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pokemon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako sets off on her Pokemon journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best

“You,” Stacker tells Mako for what seems like the billionth time, “should probably take Garchomp with you. Just in case. You might run into Team Rocket, or–”

“Sensei,” Mako answers, holding the Egg she’d selected from Stacker’s deposit box a little closer to her chest, “Team Rocket hasn’t been active in a decade.”

She’d been going everywhere with it for about a week– eating, sleeping, bathing. It’s a Squirtle, as far as Pentecost knows, one of the dozens of eggs he’d kept from a short and ill-advised breeding project he’d started and abandoned a few years ago. Blastoise had been a good sport about it but, well…

Mako had insisted on hatching her first Pokemon for herself, her stubborn streak a mile wide, deaf to all suggestions otherwise. Stacker tries again, sifting through the little red bag Mako had chosen to house her supplies and slipping an extra pack of Potions into a side pocket. “Are you positive–”

Mako turns on him, her face wrinkled in consternation. “Most trainers start when they’re /ten/, Sensei, I’m already eleven. Besides, I can feel this one moving, it’s about to hatch.”

“You can’t take a newborn Pokemon with you,” Stacker groans, “it doesn’t know how to fight yet. All it probably knows is ‘Gurgle’ and ‘Twitch’.”

“Those aren’t even moves,” Mako sniffs, amused at the petulance her usually-stoic teacher is displaying.

“No, but that’s all it’ll be doing.”

Before she can argue further, three knocks ring out, their door swings open, three figures looming in the entrance. “We,” Jin announces, toeing off his boots as he enters, followed by his brothers, “heard Mako’s finally starting on her journey. So, obviously, we had to come pay our respects, give our blessing…”

Mako laughs in delight, running up to give Hu and Jin ecstatic hugs, receiving only a pat on the head from Cheung.

“You realize,” Stacker sighs, “of course, that I’m not dead, and none of you are qualified to give blessings.” After a pause, “You came out from Cinnabar?”

Hu ignores Mako’s sudden distraction as he joins the conversation Stacker and Cheung have started, something about weather currents and flights from Cinnabar, how dangerous it can occasionally be to surf along the coast, mysterious unidentifiable Pokemon appearing before trainers. “We had to come greet the next Pokemon Champion, right? Make sure the reputation we established stays good…”

Jin elbows his brother in the ribs. “Ooh, you’ll piss him off. He’s been training with Mako since before she can even remember.”

“Sensei,” Mako says.

“Well, I’ve always allowed her to battle using my team,” says Stacker, “with supervision, and backup, in doubles…”

“Sensei,” Mako says, this time more insistently. She holds up the bottom half of a shell when Stacker and the Weis turn to her, a small brown head peeking out of it. “It’s an Eevee.”

“Those are rare around here,” Jin says immediately, stepping in close to inspect it. “And you’ll have a lot of options for evolution further down the line.”

“Normal type, though,” says Cheung.

Stacker picks the Eevee up and turns it in his hands, the squirming ball of fluff happily licking what it can reach of his fingers. “You’ll have to get a bit of experience before you’ll be ready to set off.”

“Just stomp on a Caterpie,” says Jin. “Eevee’ll pick it up fast enough.”

Cheung and Hu both elbow him in the ribs before Mako can properly express her horror ('I’m joking, I’m joking.’) Stacker shakes his head, sets down Mako’s Pokemon and turns his attention on the Weis. “Cheung,” he says, “you were saying?”

“Oh,” he answers, reaching into his jacket and extracting a Torchic, still fluffy with down, and depositing it in Mako’s hands, “we knew you’d be worried about Mako, so we brought a… new friend. We would’ve given her the Egg, but it hatched on the way over.”

“We were in Hoenn for a while,” explains Hu while Mako coos at the Torchic, instantly smitten, “but it’ll be a bit before this chick can do much damage. Crazy strong, though. Also, it’s Cheung’s Blaziken’s chick, so it should know some pretty good moves out of the egg.”

Mako looks dazed, her arms full of baby Pokemon. “Can I start with two?”

A voice rolls into the living room like thunder, two sets of heavy boots strolling in after it. “Start with two what?” asks Aleksis, ducking the door’s frame as he enters. “We heard Mako was about to begin journey, came to wish her luck.”

“Bit late,” Jin comments, a smirk on his face. “Party’s already started.”

“We bring present,” Sasha tells them, pulling an Aron from her husband’s massive jacket pocket. She waits for Mako to scramble for Pokeballs before plopping it in her hands, metal cool and heavy. “Is Aggron’s child,” she explains. “Will be very powerful.”

“This doesn’t seem fair,” Mako comments, though she makes no move to decline either Torchic or Aron, two Pokeballs already on her belt and the third one about to be used. “No one else starts with three, right?”

“Everyone else starts with battle-ready Pokemon,” Hu tells her, “so consider it evening the playing field.”

“Well,” she says at last, eyeing the pack of Ultra Balls Aleksis slips into her bag, the Ethers Cheung stuffs into another side pocket and the marked-up map still sitting on the living room table. Pentecost’s proud, nervous grin. “I can’t argue with that.”


End file.
